hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hkforever
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Joseph Tinnelly! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Sannse (help forum | blog) 22:13, February 27, 2019 (UTC) I've been giving it some thought today, and I say do the Bitchest category for the women. I'll talk with Joyalsgt about it. Guitar652 (talk) 21:23, April 27, 2019 (UTC) We might have to set some ground rules on these categories the same way Yankee and I set on the Antagonist list. The Douchebag category is for "male Hell's Kitchen chefs who hold a level of arrogance beyond necessary", while the Asshole category is for "most hated Hell's Kitchen chefs by the audience" which is for both genders. I think that a "Bitchiest" category will be for wome who are either snippy with their teammates, show a disrespectful attitude towards their teammates and Ramsay, and are usually hated because of it. Guitar652 (talk) 22:25, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Simply go down to the bottom of the page, click on add category, type in Bitchiest, and a new category page will open up. You'll also have to give it a definition on the page, such as why these women are labled as they are. Guitar652 (talk) 22:51, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Maybe try bitch as an alternate. Guitar652 (talk) 23:00, April 27, 2019 (UTC) I'll try S3 Tiffany's. I'm not sure at te moment regarding Mia or Meghan on the Hell's Bitches category yet. Not Manda as I do not recall her being one (unless towarss Josh, which he brought that on himself). Maybe yes on T. Guitar652 (talk) 01:06, April 28, 2019 (UTC) We shall think more about Meghan and T. I'd say do not put Manda in the Hell's Bitches category as she was not mean in both her seasons without reason (Frank and Josh). Mia? She's another thought. Guitar652 (talk) 01:09, April 28, 2019 (UTC) uhh... well.. regarding S1 Jennifer, maybe put her on there. Guitar652 (talk) 01:12, April 28, 2019 (UTC) Hey. Don't stress about it. I had a lot of time on my hands, and wanted to get the first three episodes out in time. Season 10 is a long one, and mostly because it started exasperating the cliffhangers for multiple episodes. Just edit when you have the chance. Guitar652 (talk) 02:15, May 31, 2019 (UTC) I don't think Jay won Season 19. I thin he's the newest Sous Chef of the Blue Team! That was a surprising reddit read. Guitar652 (talk) 02:34, June 3, 2019 (UTC) I'm not sure what happened, maybe Jocky went back to the UK to help out on Ramsay's restaurants there. But until we get official confirmation, do not post anything about Jay regarding his Sous Chef position. Guitar652 (talk) 02:41, June 3, 2019 (UTC) So I noticed that you made a page called "Final Signature Dish Challenge". Not a bad idea, but for the other seasons, they had at least five courses. Do you think we should add a new page for the "Final Tasting Challenge", or add it to the former page as an evolution? Guitar652 (talk) 19:11, June 15, 2019 (UTC)